What he did for love
by samanddianefan10
Summary: A simple gesture on Sam's part changes the game for Diane as she realizes why he does the things that he does. Major spoilers for Sumner's return- the War and Peace one. Rated for some suggestiveness


Spoilers for Sumner's Return

Diane knew that she had a choice to make-Sumner Sloan or Sam Malone, both of whom had shared very special places in her heart. There was once a time when she couldn't imagine living her life without Sumner, and now that he was back, she had to admit that all sorts of feelings had returned. Had they ever fully disappeared? How could you ever truly stop loving someone, once you've given your heart away? Maybe she was a hapless romantic-chalk it up to all of those old movies and books she'd collected over the years, but she believed that true love never disappeared, or even faded away. It just changed colors, sort of like a rainbow after the rain.

She was supposed to have married Sumner for heaven's sake! You don't just make a decision like that lightly. He was perfect for her in every way- their latest encounter proved that. He was charming, witty, intelligent, a true conversationalist, and there was something about the way that he carried himself that she still found appealing. It would have been so easy for her Diane to forget about everyone and everything and just run off with him, when he had made such a clear-cut offer.

But could she have really forgotten about everyone? There was a certain person that came to her mind every time she thought about Sumner- and he certainly didn't share the same qualities as her former fiancée had. Sam Malone was not, by any stretch of the imagination, a great conversationalist, or a true intellect (that was being generous), nor did he possess the best table manners that she would have liked a companion of hers to have had. But why was it that when Sumner made her his offer, she ran-not walked- straight to Sam's office?

He had read War and Peace. It was that simple. For a man like Sam, that was like memorizing the dictionary, or running the Boston Marathon, or going to the moon for that matter. He did it, and he did it for her. Nothing he had ever said (and he said a lot, that sweet talker) could ever measure up to that simple gesture. Sumner Sloan may very well have memorized War and Peace- he gave enough lectures on the book- but what Sam did, he did out of love, and that was all Diane needed to know to listen to her heart.

Even she had to admit that Sam had won her heart a lot time ago, but this gesture just sealed the deal. He may or may not have been as smooth with the ladies as he liked to claim that he was, but she knew that theirs was not a simple relationship. Though she would never admit it to him, Diane could tell that he worked hard at it, probably harder than anything he had ever attempted in his life. Playing baseball was something that just came naturally to him; whether or not he was a success was anyone's guess. And running the bar, well, that was just playing with his old friends, saying hi to new ones, and using his natural charms to seal a few deals now and then. But relationships- even Diane could see that those did not come naturally for him. He did not talk about his first wife Deborah often-or at all for that matter, but from what Diane gathered, he took much of the blame for her leaving. In all honesty he probably worked harder with Diane than he did at anything in his life, other than his recovery from alcohol, and even she knew it. Today just made it that much clearer.

So as they lie in bed, Sam still a bit bewildered but satisfied, Diane wrapped the sheet around herself and then turned around to smile.

"What?" Sam grinned. "Ready for the second inning? I thought you just hit a grand slam," he laughed.

"No, silly, aren't I allowed to smile?"

"If I were you I'd be smiling too."

"Stop that. I'm serious. I am completely content. Do you know why?"

"I think I just told you why," Sam couldn't stop laughing. Diane pouted then rolled over.

He put his arm around her then rolled her around. "Stop that. No need to ruin a perfectly good afternoon. Why are you so content?"

"If I have to tell you then it won't mean anything," Diane replied.

"Okay-but how can I do it again if I don't know what it was that made you so content in the first place?" Sam countered.

She loosened up a bit. "Okay. Do you know why you did what you did for me this afternoon- and don't you dare pervert your answer."

"What did I do? I didn't do anything. I made a fool out of myself. I spent all afternoon with some jerk who I could care less if I ever see again. I didn't really do anything all that great."

"You know what you did. But do you know why you did it?"

"Because, I was jealous of you and another guy?" Sam admitted. "Okay, I didn't like the thought of you and Sloan walking out of my bar and I had to do something to try to stop it."

"That's not the only reason."

"It isn't?"

"We both know why you did what you did."

"Why don't you enlighten me and then we'll both know."

Diane kissed him, catching him by surprise but he did not protest. He was just getting into it when she pulled back. "You read that book because you love me," she stated.

"Oh geesh, I knew you were going to say that," he put his hand on his forehead.

"Well, isn't it true? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me?"

"I don't…I don't…Oh stop it Diane. Can we go get something to eat? I'm famished."

"Not until you tell me what I want to hear," Diane insisted.

"You're really not going to let this drop?"

"Uh-huh."

Sam turned to lie on his side and looked her in the eyes. "Diane…you're right. I read that stupid book-I wish someone would have told me there was a movie- but I read it because I love you. You make me happy-you drive me crazy-but you make me happy and I wanted to do the same for you."

She grinned and then kissed him again. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"You're killing me, Diane, you know that right?"

"I know. But I love you too, Sam."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Now are you ready for that second inning you promised me?"

Sam smiled and pulled the covers on top of them. It was a good day to be a baseball player indeed.

The end


End file.
